Hide and Seek with Asuka and Wendy!
by ThatWeirdGirlOverThere
Summary: Wendy was left to babysit Asuka. But when Asuka got bored, and Wendy decided to play hide-and-seek, a huge search will be done to find her before Bisca and Alzack come back! With Romeo and her friends, will Wendy be able to find Asuka before her parents arrive? RoWen.


**_For my friend _fairytailnonakama _because her smile is what I want to find.__  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Let's begin our search!<span>

'Asuka?' said a young blue-haired girl, trying to find the small girl she had been playing hide-and-seek with. But she seemed nowhere to be found. She had looked everywhere in the guild, under the tables, behind the bar, even upstairs where the S-class missions were. Bisca and Alsack would kill her if she didn't find her by noon, when they would arrive from their mission. 'Asuka, where are you?' she asked one more time. Wendy was getting _really _worried. 'Hey, it's lunch time! Don't you want something to eat?'

'Aye sir! Lunch time! Would you please give me some fish?' said the blue-cat, sitting in the nearest table.

'Happy!' the sky dragon slayer said. 'Have you seen Asuka?' she asked, maybe he-

'Nope! But are you going to give me my fish?' he said quickly before she could even get her hopes up. _What am I going to do?_

'N-no, sorry, Happy'

'It's okay, a little disappointed though, why would you promise me fish if you won't give it to me at all?' he says, _But I didn't even- _ A little confused at first she thought, but then realized it was Happy, he always thinks of fish.

'Sorry' she apologizes anyway. _Maybe she left the guild... Yeah, I should look for her outside and ask if someone has seen her. Alright! _'I'm leaving, minna! I'll be back before noon!'

Even if she was only talking to literally twelve people, she wanted them to know she had left, so they wouldn't worry, or else. 'Bye Wendy!'

Walking through Magnolia many people recognized her and greeted her, some offered free samples of whatever they sold, and she would thank them. Nothing nor no one seemed to know about Asuka. Maybe she could ask Charle-

Now that Wendy thought about it... She hadn't seen Charle for a while. She should look for her at the Fairy Hills... Maybe _she_ knows about Asuka!

Wendy ran quickly to Fairy Hills, hoping that the missing girl is with her friend the Exceed.

In the middle of the way, she heard a familiar voice calling her.

'Yo, Wendy!' said a raven haired teen, and next to him, was a blue-haired girl, looking at some clothes and turned around when he called other girl's name.

'Hi Gray, Hi Juvia! How are you?' Wendy walked towards the two mages.

Juvia's face softened when she realized it was her. 'Fine, thank you Wendy-san. Juvia and Gray-sama were returning from a mission'

'Oh, how was it?' Wendy asked. _Let them answer and then keep running to Fairy Hills._

_Twenty minutes later..._

'-And here they are!' Juvia finished, she looked really happy because she could spend her day with Gray.

'Great! Ehm... I have to go to Fairy Hills, I can't find Asuka, and Bisca and Alsack are coming at noon' Wendy explained quickly and Juvia opened her eyes widely.

'Why hadn't Wendy-san told Juvia? Juvia would have stopped talking!' Her hands were on her cheeks, she looked really guilty and Gray just smiled.

'Just go, Wendy, we'll look for Asuka, too' he said simply.

'Thank you!' shouted Wendy when she started running again to Fairy Hills.

_After around another twenty minutes..._

'W-why is this... place so... far from... Fairy Tail?' said Wendy trying to catch her breath.

'Wendy! What are you doing here?' her friend the Exceed said. Walking out of the huge entrance to the building.

'I... I came... to...' she sighed. This is hard. 'I... I lost... A-'

'What's wrong? Why do you look like you have just ran a marathon?' Charle interrupted her.

'I... I lost...'

'Your keys? Yeah, you left them here, I was going to the guild to give them to you' she said, while she made them spin with her paw.

'No.. Not that.. A-'

'Air? Yeah, I see, you can nearly talk to me' she interrupted again.

'I LOST ASUKA' Wendy shouted out of frustration.

'You're kidding' she inmediatly answered to her shout.

'Y-you wouldn't know where she is, don't you?' Her hopes had hit the ground when she said the word kidding. Charle shaked her head slowly, something she always did.

'Nah-ah'

'Oh no, oh no! Bisca will kill me!' the twelve-year old exclaimed, beggining to panic.

'You can keep searching for her, I'll help, but we won't go in the same way, you go search over there' she said, pointing east 'And I'll search over there' she pointed west. 'Okay?'

The blue-haired nodded quickly. 'Alright!' she clapped and went running to the place the Exceed had pointed.

'I'll find her, I'll find her!' she muttered to herself. Looking from one place to another, running to one store to the other, asking for Asuka to one person to the other, she ended really exhausted, again.

...

Wendy was sitting in a bench in the Sakura's park when she spotted Romeo talking to random people, and then to another people, and so on and on. She just kept staring at him. Was he looking for Asuka, too? And how did he found out, if so?

'Wendy!' she heard his voice shout about ten metres away from her. She looked up, when had she looked down, anyway? And saw him running to her.

'Hi, Romeo' Why did she sound so defeated? She sighed, again. She wondered how many times had she sighed that day.

'Hey, what's wrong?' he kindda laugh. He was smiling while he looked at her.

'I lost Asuka, can't find her' Wendy said for the hundreth time.

'So _you_ lost her! I was beggining to wonder who started the huge search!' he sat by her side, and stared to the huge sakura tree in front of them.

'Yeah..._ I _lost Asuka-chan. How many times am I going to say that?' she cried.

'Hey! We'll find her! Plus, she is a smart girl, if _we_ don't find her, _she'll _find us!' he said trying to cheer the petit girl up.

'But, Bisca and Alsack will be worried' she lean herself on the back of her hand. _Wendy_ was feeling worried. _And_ guilty.

'And who said they will find out? We should search for her together!'

'T-together?'

Wendy had never said so, but she had a little crush, and that crush was Romeo. So walking together, in the streets of Magnolia, alone, it was almost like a date, wasn't it? No, no, no, no, no! She shaked her head in her mind. Not. A. Date. Like a mission! Yeah, it was only a simple search mission!

'Alright' she answered to his not-question.

'Okay, let our search begin!' he said, standing up and offering her a hand, that she didn't actually need, because she was sitting on a bench.

With her face a little bit pink, Natsu's hair pink, she grabbed his hand.

_Meanwhile, in Balsam Village..._

'MY HAIR IS SALMON! NOT PINK!' shouted a sleeping Natsu waking up Lucy and all the hotel residents.

'The hell is wrong with you, Natsu?!' the blonde shouted back, hitting him with a pillow.

* * *

><p>((AN: So, how was it? Did someone liked this? If so, favoriting wouldn't bother me... I wanted to do it, but I couldn't found ways to express it (still can't), argh, so f*cking frustrating. If you were wondering... Balsam Village is the place full of spa's and stuff, what were Natsu and Lucy doing there, hmm? *eyebrows moving repeatedly*. So, don't forget to R&R! And be nice to Ruby (me, for those uncultured potatoes, nah, just kidding, potatoes aren't uncultured, haven't you seen Toy story? _Pigs_ are uncultured). She doesn't like rude people! This is going to be aprox. 4/5 chps. long, Maybe 3 chps long, not sure))

((Extra A/N: Why am I beginning a new story?! I should be studying! What's my problem!?))


End file.
